Lust For Love
by YaoiRebellion
Summary: Naruto is a vampire who is looking for love. Sasuke is your average teenager who works in a small coffee shop, what happens when their paths cross one fateful night? Sasunaru, Narusasu. YAOI rated M for later chapters.
1. alone

Lust for love

Life isn't the same anymore, so many things have changed. He's seen the years pass, slowly and painfully, all the people he loved die off one by one. He's amazed he hasn't gone crazy yet. He constantly lives in the shadows, unknown to the people around him, unseen and unheard. But that's just how he lives his life, Uzumaki Naruto, the vampire.

The alley he was walking down was dark and cold. The hard walls slick with dew in the late night. He had a long, thick, black coat on the ends just touching the floor. He was wearing a white shirt underneath, with black lace on the collar and sleeves. His plain black leather shoes silent on the cobbled ground. If anyone saw him now, they would either think he was a ghost or an angel. His smooth pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the alley, his perfect blue eyes glowed brightly with hunger and his pale blonde hair cradled his face like a halo.

Naruto used his beauty to get what he needed to survive and over the 150 years of living he was pretty well off now. But there was still one thing he lacked and craved for. The warmth of another body in his arms, the love of another living creature, the feeling of being wanted and needed was almost overpowering, and Naruto knew he had to find his soul mate soon.

But right now another more prominent craving was at the front of the blondes mind. Blood. He needed blood, he couldn't remember the last time he had some and was in desperate need of it and as if on cue a drunken girl teetered around the corner, falling over on her high heels. She laughed at herself before continuing on. She grabbed the wall which was futile considering it was wet with dew and as she stumbled again she finally seemed to notice the blonde angel looking at her.

Naruto could smell the alcohol from her breath from where he stood, and knew her blood wasn't going to be enough, but he had to, he had no choice. She was quite pretty, if she wasn't half off her face, and he knew by the way she was eyeing him that this was going to be easy. He glided over to her and offered her his arm in a kind gesture. It would seem she blushed 12 different shades of red as she accepted his offer.

"You know it's dangerous for pretty young girl such as yourself to be walking around here at this time of night alone." Naruto leaned in and whispered in her ear, she shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath on her cool neck. The blonde eyed her neck, it was long and slender, it was going to be a bit difficult to drink from her but it should be fine, I mean he had 150 years of experience.

Her ragged breathing was all you could hear in the alley, as Naruto gently pushed her against the wall. "Do you mind?" He whispered again and he felt her shake her head. He smiled, and bent his head to run his tongue along the area of her pulse. She shuddered again and let her head fall back against the wall as one of her hands snaked its way into his hair. Naruto kissed her neck and then pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck and as she moaned lightly he bit her. She gasped and arched into his bite another moan slipping from her mouth. He drank down the blood greedily, her blood tasted slightly of alcohol but beggars couldn't be choosers.

He released her neck and swiped his tongue over her bite marks and they healed instantly. He pulled back and looked at her face. Her eyes were half closed and her breathing was slow, he placed a hand over her eyes and delved into her mind, erasing what just happened at placing a new memory in its place. He removed his hand and she turned away and continued her drunken walk home.

Naruto sighed and made his way back home, his hunger now at bay. After walking for a few minutes he reached his apartment. As soon as he stepped inside it started raining outside. The blonde sighed and threw his coat on the couch is the living room and continued his way into his bedroom. He sank onto his soft bed and let out a sigh, before lying back on it. He stared at the ceiling, not really seeing it. He hated having to come home to an empty apartment, no one there to greet him, to be happy to see him home.

He sighed again and rolled onto his side looking outside his wall sized window. He got the best few of the forest from here, the little lights of the city below seemed dim compared to the full moon that adorned the sky. The apartment was cold and lonely, not to mention silent. He rolled over again and glanced at his cell phone on his bed side table. Maybe I could call Kiba, he isn't doing anything tonight, Naruto thought silently to himself. He debated with himself for a few minutes before deciding that he would call Kiba, Naruto desperately needed to get out of his apartment.

He picked up his phone and quickly dialled the number he knew off by heart. It rang for a few seconds before a cheerful voice came through the line.

"Naruto, been awhile since I last seen you." Kiba and Naruto are best friends; they were turned around the same time, and were friends before they were turned. They helped each other through the hard stuff, like blood lust and other cravings. Naruto smiled at the thought of all they had been through and was thankful to have a friend like him.

"Yeah, sorry been busy. Anyway I was wandering if you wanted to go out tonight? That is if you're not doing anything." Naruto just hoped that he was free.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything important right now, where did you have in mind?" Naruto released the breath he had unconsciously seen holding.

"Well a new club opened a few blocks down from where I live, it's called Blood Red Moon, do you wanna check it out?" The new club was a hot spot for vampires in this local area, but the humans that went there didn't know that.

"YEAH!! Been a while since I have been to a club. What time? Do I meet you there?" Naruto closed his eyes and smiled at the enthusiasm his friend and showing. Naruto told him where to meet and what time. After grabbing his things he left his apartment and unknowingly changing his destiny forever.

* * *

A/N- well this is my first story on FF so tell me what you think and if i should continue or not.......


	2. beginning

**A/N**- YAY second chapter here!! It took a while to while to write this, it's Sasuke's day and stuff. Anywho thanks for the reviews!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, sadly enough.

* * *

Sasuke really hated his work. But then again he usually hates anything that wastes his time or annoys him.

He stared outside as it started to sprinkle softly. Geez Australia was weird, he thought. He had moved to Australia 2 years ago from Japan and now he doesn't know why. Australia had the weirdest weather he had ever seen. Sunny one minute then pouring down the next, freezing cold even though it's sunny.

A small cough made his eyes focus on the girl in front of him. She was roughly his age and had bright pink hair which made him cringe, who on earth has pink hair? She had a slight blush on her face as she looked him in the eye.

"U-uh" was all that came out of her mouth as she stood there, now gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"Yes?" he asked as curtly as the situation allowed.

"Coffee" was the word that spilled from her mouth and she blushed deeper at her idiocy. Of course I would want coffee dammit this _is_ a coffee shop, focus Sakura! "I mean I would like a latte please low fat." Her voice was surer of itself and she inwardly congratulated herself.

Sasuke simply nodded and started her coffee. He handed it to her and received the right amount of change before he turned away from her and headed into the back, missing Sakuras annoyed face. She huffed and stormed out of the café.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he heard her leave, obviously annoyed. He hated girls.

He was finally let off work and made his way to his car searching for his keys. Just as entered his phone went off. He flipped it open and looked at the caller ID and raised his eye-brow before lifting it to his ear.

"Why are you calling me, Neji?" Sasuke couldn't remember the last they had talked.

A light chuckle ran through the line. "Don't sound so excited Sasuke, I thought you would be happy to hear me? Or was I mistaken?"

"It's not my fault you left and haven't called for what? 2 years now?" Sasuke didn't _hate_ Neji he just pissed him off. A lot.

"Geez Sasuke, I'm sorry alright? It wasn't my fault, it was my parents idea to move!" Neji let out an annoyed sigh before talking again. "Look, we have serious issues, I need to talk, soon." A serious tone made its way into Nejis voice which caught Sasuke's attention immediately.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, where?" Neji told him where to meet and Sasuke headed home to get ready.

An hour later Sasuke was standing outside a new club that had opened last week. The words 'Blood Red Moon' glowing brightly on top of the building.

What a weird name for a club, Sasuke thought absently as he waited for Neji to arrive. A few more minuted passed before a flashy car pulled up on the side on the road. Neji stepped out and headed towards Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"You haven't changed at all Sasuke; you still have the duck butt hair." Neji laughed, as Sasuke glared at him. "Well ok, you are taller, but still you haven't changed at all." Sasuke just continued to glare at him as they made their way to the front of the line, many people yelling and swearing at them for cutting in.

Neji reached the bouncer and showed him a card and he and Sasuke were both allowed in. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but decided that he didn't want to know how Neji had gotten them in.

As they walked further in the loud beats of music and flashes of light quickly made themselves known as they finally made it to the dance floor and bar. A mass of writhing bodies were on the dance floor, moving and dancing against each other, an intimate dance between strangers. Sasuke felt his stomach twist as he watched the people press against each other and quickly diverted his eyes.

Neji, though, seemed ignorant of the show and made his way to a booth on the side of the dance floor. He sat down and immediately a young girl came over and asked what drinks they would like. Neji ordered a margarita while Sasuke just asked for water. He avoided Neji's gaze and stared at a dot on the table with complete and utter interest.

"Sasuke." Neji spoke loud enough for Sasuke to hear him but no-one else. Sasuke reluctantly looked at Neji as he called his name. Neji looked at him with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"What did you want to talk about Neji?" Sasuke didn't like it here, he didn't like the people, expressing so much emotion to people they didn't know, he didn't like the way Neji looked at him, he had a gut wrenching feeling that he shouldn't have come here, that something big was going to happen.

"His back." Those two words made Sasuke freeze, his heart stop, and made his mind race twice as fast. His back? How? Why?

"Wha-what? No, he can't be, I thought he died?" Sasuke didn't want to believe, it couldn't.

"Well, I thought so too, but his back. But he's different, he doesn't look the same; he has a different appearance this time. Sasuke, I need you to help me get rid of him." Neji looked pleadingly into Sasuke's eyes, begging him for help.

"Why should I? The last time I got an order you took off, leaving me to do it all by myself! I nearly died Neji!" Sasuke shook with anger. Yep, Neji definitely pissed him off.

"Is that why you quit?" Neji rose and eyebrow and looked at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

"No, I quit because I want to live my life." He said through gritted teeth.

"But you can live your life by helping people." Neji said softly, glancing away.

"I quit because I didn't want to kill people-"

"_They_ aren't _people_ Sasuke, their monsters! They shouldn't be alive and yet they are! We aren't in the wrong killing them Sasuke, they deserve to die!" Sasuke glared at Neji.

"They may not have a normal heartbeat and normal body temperature, but vampires have feelings, they have a regular life! I don't care what you say!" Sasuke seriously wanted to throw something at Neji, and _dammit_ where was his water!?! (A/N XD I totally forgot about the drinks.)

"I don't know why all of a sudden you defend vampires Sasuke, a few back you used to hate them, you used to kill them mercilessly, and now all you do is protect them!" Neji didn't know why Sasuke changed, what made him think vampires were good? "Why have you changed your opinion of them Sasuke?"

"Because the last order I got, was to kill a child! She hadn't done anything wrong, but because she was a vampire, I had to kill her! A CHILD DAMMIT!!" (A/N AWWW Sasuke cares XP)

Neji stared at Sasuke not believing his words, they wouldn't have ordered him to kill a child, they couldn't have.

Their drinks chose that time t arrive and Sasuke snatched his angrily and took a long drink from it. Sasuke looked away from Neji and just as he did that a bundle of blonde hair passed his sight and quick glance of the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N**- well there's the second chapter, hopes its ok. Reviews are greatly admired and loved!! So leave a few please! ^ ₀ ^


	3. Names

**A/N-** WOOP 3rd chapter!! Wow thanks to all those who reviewed and stuff!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto if I did there would be a WHOLE bunch of SasuNaru!

* * *

Naruto walked into the club, his ears ringing from the loud music. A shiver of disgust made its way down Naruto's back as he heard what music was on. He glanced at the dance floor, the mass of writhing bodies moving against each other didn't interest him at all, Kiba on the other hand…

"Oi, Naruto, I'm just gonna, you know check out the place, see if there's anything suspicious yeah?" eyeing the dance floor with a perverted look on his face. Naruto just snorted at his best friend before waving dismissively and heading to the bar for a drink.

He pointedly ignored the stares he could feel following him and he knew most well mostly all were from girls that were more than willing to throw themselves at him. He hated the girls of the era, they were just so…what was the word…oh yeah slutty.

Naruto pushed past several girls with barely any clothes on as he managed to reach the bar. He ordered a beer and leaned against the bench and let his eyes sweep the place. He could see Kiba already flirting with one the girls on the dance floor and Naruto just rolled his eyes at the sight. Kiba was such a player sometimes it sickened him.

As Naruto continued his look around the room, he landed on a pair of striking onyx eyes. Naruto blinked, unable to look away. Those eyes, held so much emotion and secrets that Naruto wanted nothing more than to find out those secrets and breach those emotions. Naruto then looked at the face that held those onyx eyes and he gasped at the beauty that he saw.

The male couldn't be more than 19, night black hair framed his pale face, making his eyes stand out. Soft looking pink plump lips graced the bottom half of his face and just a little lower was a perfectly sculpted chin. The neck that followed looked almost edible, well for him it would be edible. Long and thin and it seemed to be just the right shape for drinking. Perfect shoulders followed and the rest was promptly hidden from Naruto's view but that left more to the imagination and Naruto's said imagination was currently out of control.

His crystal blue eyes shot back up to stare deeply into coal black and saw that he was also looking at his appearance. Naruto needed to know who this person was, what their name was, where they lived if he were gay or not.

A word filled his mind, seeping through his whole body like acid, burning it into him, so it would be forever known, MINE.

Sasuke stared at the beauty before him. He knew instantly that it was a vampire, but he couldn't look away, how could he? When it felt like his whole was on fire with just the look he was getting from him. Sasuke inhaled slowly as he took in the being before him.

Soft blonde locks cradled his tan face perfectly. Bright blue eyes stared at him a mysterious glint to them. A perfect nose followed as well a plump, kissable lips. Sasuke's eyes trailed the others body, liking what he saw even though it was covered in a thick black coat. Sasuke's eyes trailed lazily back up to the beautiful face and sae him staring at him an unknown emotion in his eyes. A shiver made its way down Sasuke's spine and he had to look away, if he didn't want his mind turning to mush or him fainting.

His stomach had butterflies in it and he suddenly felt light headed. As he closed his eyes he was ambushed with images of him and this beautiful stranger. Oh Sasuke writhing underneath as he took Sasuke's length in his warm mouth and suc-

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, his mouth parted as he gasped for breath, his eyes searching for the blonde blue eyed vampire, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Sasuke let out sigh not sure if it was out of relief or disappointment. He turned his attention back to Neji who had his eye-brows raised questioningly.

"What?" I mumbled avoiding his gaze . Damn he knew he shouldn't have come out today.

Neji smirked, an all knowing smirk. "You do know that that blonde was a vampire right?" Sasuke glared harder at Neji, which was hard considering that he wasn't even looking at Neji.

"Of course I know, I may not be slaying anymore but that doesn't mean I don't know these things!" I shot him a quick glare before looking away. His eyes kept searching for a certain blonde haired vampire. Sasuke's stomach turned when he still couldn't see him anywhere. He sighed and got up. "I'm going to the bathroom." Sasuke said quickly before making for the bathroom, still searching for the vampire.

When Sasuke reached the bathroom, he decided that he had left and wasn't coming back. He sighed again and pushed open the bathroom door, just to be pulled in rather roughly and pinned against a wall.

Sasuke's eyes opened wider as he realised who the person was. The blonde haired blue eyed male stood in front of him, a small smile on his face.

Naruto let out a small sigh as he brought his nose to the ravens' neck and took a long deep breath. A sigh of longing escaped his mouth as the scent seeped through him. Irresistible was the only word that could explain it, a sweet yet musky scent. Naruto felt his blood lust rise suddenly, even though he had drank not more than 4 hours ago. He fought back his fangs and pulled back, but not before licking the shell of the ravens ear. Naruto saw, or rather felt, the shiver of delight the raven produced.

"I saw you looking at me earlier, so I decided to make the first move. What's your name?" Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear, making him shiver again.

_Gah, why does he have to sound so damn sexy?_ Sasuke thought as he held back a moan at the feel of the blondes' warm breath on his cold neck. "Tch, why should I tell you?" Sasuke was surprised his voice didn't quiver and he mentally congratulated himself.

"Because I know you want to tell me, _teme._" Naruto licked the side of Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke bit back another moan. _Damn he's just teasing me_.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Nah ah ah, I asked you first teme, it's only polite, and then I will tell you my name."

Should I give him my real name? Or make one up? DAMN I don't know, and without thinking it any further Sasuke blurted out his real name.

"_Sasuke_ huh? Sexy." Naruto whispered his name seductively and loved the reaction he got. It was too easy to Sasuke to respond.

"So what's your name? We made a deal." Sasuke felt like his body was on fire, his heart was beating way to fast and he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs. He didn't even know this guy and he had this control of him already.

"My name? That's not important right now, what is though is when I will be able to see you again. And that time will have to be soon, because I know how you smell and taste and I want more." Naruto pushed up against Sasuke rubbing their clothed erections together, a small gasp was emitted from Sasuke's mouth and Naruto smiled. "What about at the Hilton? I have a suite there, we can get to know each other better."

Sasuke's mind was goo and didn't know how to respond so he simply nodded. Naruto pulled out a card form his back pocket and slipped into Sasuke's coat pocket.

"All the details are on there, come whenever you have time. But if you don't come, I will find you _Sasuke_ I have my ways." Naruto stepped away from Sasuke, and immediately missed the warmth. He made his way around Sasuke to the door, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at Sasuke as he asked, "Your name."

"Naruto remember it, because you'll be screaming it later." Naruto laughed lightly at the blush that covered the ravens face as he walked out of the bathroom.

I knew it was a good idea to come out tonight.

Sasuke I will be looking forward to our next encounter.

* * *

**A/N**- well hope you all liked it!!! Lol, through this whole chapter I was listening to Naruto Ondo, I LOVE that song!!

Anywho reviews are loved! So please leave a few!


	4. unkown questions

**A/N-** Alrighty people, fourth chapter is finally here, enjoy!!

Thank you to all the people that reviewed!! Your encouragement made me write this chapter extra fast!!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto.

OK 4th chapter here we come!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke's leaned his head against the door and shut his eyes tightly. He could still feel Naruto's hand all over him, his breath on his neck, and the sound of his voice still ringing in his ears. He let out a shuddery breath before opening his eyes and moving towards the mirrors in the room. Sasuke wanted to laugh at himself, if he wasn't an Uchiha, because Uchihas don't laugh at themselves.

He glanced at the mirror again and sighed. He felt and looked like a crazed teenage girl that just talked to their crush. His cheeks were a bright shade of red, his eyes seemed glazed and his mouth was parted slightly as he still struggled to return his breathing to normal. Not to mention his heart felt like jumping out of his chest and chasing a certain blonde. And then there was _that_ problem.

He hit his head against the mirror and decided that maybe it was a good idea for him to go home. He didn't want Neji finding out about this, who knows how he will react. Sasuke turned on the tap and let the water run for a second before cupping his hands and gathering the water there before bringing it to his face and wetting it. He let the water run down his face and neck before finding its way down his shirt. The cold water sent a shiver down his back before he turned off the tap. With one last glance at the mirror he walked out, back to the loud music and blaring lights.

He decided it be best if he left and then called Neji, but before he was able to escapes his phone went off. Sasuke felt it vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out. _Speak of the devil_.

"Yes Neji?" Sasuke asked, bored.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'm needed, I'll have to put off our conversation for the time being. I'll call you the next time I am able to meet, until then." And with that he hung up, leaving Sasuke no time to say goodbye, not that he would've either way.

Sasuke smirked, now he was able to go home, without sneaking out or being probed about why he took so long in the bathroom. Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd, several girls clinging to his arms in hopes of a dance, but Sasuke just shrugged them off before finally making it to the door. To say it was a relief to be outside was an understatement. Sasuke took a long deep breath, content filling him at the familiar scent of his surroundings, the tangy smell of eucalyptus, the soft scent of rain and grass and the sweet scent of the flowers around him. He guessed that was an upside to living in Australia, the air always seems fresh and clear and addicting.

He opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them in the first place before heading to his car. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car, an old Kingswood, before climbing in. Yes, the car was old, but he loved it, so much simpler than the flashy electronic cars that were so hard to figure out. He turned on the car, the familiar hum made Sasuke feel calmer. He pulled out of his parking spot and headed home.

He wove through the familiar streets not even paying attention as to where he was going, but he knew he was on the road to his house. Upon arriving at the house Sasuke sighed and unlocked the garage. He parked his car and headed inside. It was a rather big house, really, for only one person. But he liked his space and having a big house gave him plenty of that.

The house was of modern design, the décor being black and greys and only a few reds here and there. Yeah, he was big fan of colours.

He dumped his keys on the nearby table before making his way to his bedroom. Upon entering his room he dumped himself on the bed in a very un-Uchiha-ish way. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, different thoughts running through his mind, all jumbled and incoherent. Sasuke sighed in frustration as a certain blonde popped into his head and the last thing he said to him rang with clarity through his head…

_Naruto remember it, because you'll be screaming it later_…

Sasuke groaned as he remembered the huskiness of his voice, the musky almost sweet smell that radiated off the blonde. He was practically sex on legs, and dammit Sasuke had somehow found himself intrigued and wanting the blonde the more he thought about him. It infuriated him to some extent, but the rest of him didn't care, because he had a feeling that the blonde was what he needed to get away from the horrors of his past and the pain of the present.

Sasuke knew that he wanted to see Naruto again, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, to see him, with no restrictions, to be alone with him, with the desires that were running through his body. It would most defiantly put him in a situation he would rather avoid, or at least he was telling himself that he wanted to avoid it, even if it was a lie.

Sasuke slowly sat up on his bed, looking at nothing in particular, his mind going over everything that he was feeling and thinking, mainly a certain blonde vampire. That word was the big issue though. Vampire. He couldn't get involved with a vampire; he couldn't have strong feelings for one, he couldn't love a vampire. Vampire's couldn't be trusted, he couldn't give himself over to vampire. No matter how much he might want to.

But his heart seemed to be ignoring his mind, wanting, needing to see the blonde. Without really thinking Sasuke pulled out the card that Naruto gave to him and looked at the details on it.

_The Hilton Hotel, room 66 level 5_

Every muscle in Sasuke was aching to go to The Hilton to see Naruto be with him, but he knew shouldn't, he knew it. _I'll I have a shower and think about it then, my mind should be clearer._ With his mind set he removed himself from the bed and walked over to the removed the bits of clothing from his body before he turned on the water and stepped under, not even waiting for the water to warm.

Sasuke shivered as the cold water hit his back, making his mind clear in an instant. And as the water warmed up, a sigh of content made its way out of Sasuke. Thick water droplets slipped over his body, giving Sasuke the feeling that were hands. In the back of Sasuke's mind he was thinking that he wouldn't mind if those hands were Naruto's. Sasuke shook his head vigorously to get rid of the images in his head.

Half an hour later Sasuke was once again lying on his bed, wearing only a pair of baggy black sweat pants. His arm was over his eyes, as he tried to get rid of the impulse to go to Naruto's hotel room, he wouldn't allow himself to go, who knew what situation he would get himself into. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he stayed on his bed like that before he decided that he would go to Naruto's room, but just to ask questions and try and get some information out of him, nothing more.

Yep if he kept telling himself that, he might believe it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto sat on his bed, a book in one hand his other rubbing a circle in his thigh subconsciously. He wanted Sasuke to come here, but he had a feeling that the raven wouldn't come. The thought made him somewhat sad, but he didn't dwell on it, because no matter how long it took, he was going to have Sasuke for himself, no matter what got in his way, because Sasuke was his, and no-one else's. So if he had to take things slow, he would, as long as Sasuke was his.

So when a knock came at his door a few hours later he had absolutely no idea who it was, but small voice in his head was saying it was Sasuke, but he didn't want to get his hopes up, just in case it wasn't. he took his good time to get up, so a round of annoyed knocks ensued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh." Maybe it's room service, but why would they be here at this time of night?

Naruto opened the door, ready to tell them that he was busy and to come back later, but his words got stuck in his throat when he saw the person who was at the door.

Sasuke stood at the door, a look of annoyance plainly written on his face. But he couldn't help the small tug of his lips when he saw the look the blonde had on his face. It made Sasuke think that maybe Naruto thought he wasn't going to come, but Sasuke liked to stay unpredictable.

A smirk appeared on the handsome face as Naruto came to realise that Sasuke had come to his room after all. That maybe he had a chance with Sasuke after all. "I'm glad you showed up" Naruto said huskily, a look of lust suddenly appeared in his eyes which caused a wave of excitement to make its way through Sasuke.

"Hn, well you're the one that said I could come. Besides I'm here to ask a few questions, _nothing_ else." His voice came out strong and determined, but his insides were the complete opposite. Honestly Sasuke didn't even know how he made a coherent sentence when his mind felt like jelly in his head.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke spoke, his smirk only getting bigger. _Nothing else huh?_ That made Naruto laugh inwardly, the way Sasuke said it, it was like he was trying to convince himself that.

"Well if you say so. I know you'll come around one day." Naruto smiled when he saw the light blush dust Sasuke's face. Naruto moved out of the way and let Sasuke step inside. Sasuke ignored the heated look he was getting from Naruto and made his way over to a chair and sat down in it, getting comfortable.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was far from comfortable, and he had to smile wider at the thought. _This is going to be fun, Sasuke seems easy to tease, not to mention I love the way he responds to me, even thought we just met. _Naruto made a mental note to tease Sasuke through their conversation to see Sasuke's reactions. The blonde walked his way over to the couch opposite Sasuke and settled himself in.

In truth Naruto had absolutely no idea what Sasuke wanted to talk about. Naruto didn't know if he should be hesitant or scared or something, so he just opted at looking bored. Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to break onto his face. He needed to know a few things, but really Sasuke had no idea what to ask. The whole thing about wanting some answers was a lie, because he had no questions, it was an excuse to see Naruto, but now he didn't have anything to ask and that made him extremely nervous.

Neji had said that _he_ was back, but he didn't have enough information on that and Sasuke knew that he wasn't going to get anymore information unless he agreed to help Neji in finding and slaying him and Sasuke just wasn't ready for that.

So now he had to come up with some suitable questions, but nothing came to mind. _Dammit I should have thought this through._ Sasuke cleared his throat before asking:

"Why did you want me to come here tonight?" _That will have to do for now while I come up with better questions._

Naruto rolled the question over in his had few times before coming up with the right answer. He didn't want to tell Sasuke the complete truth and have him leave, that wouldn't be good. "Like I said, I want to get to you know you better. You intrigue me Sasuke, I want to know more about you, I want to where you live, where you grew up, what your favourite colour is, favourite food, if you like cats better than dogs or vice versa. Simple curiosity, Sasuke, simple curiosity." Not to mention if you're the one I'm meant to spend the rest of eternity with, if you're my soul mate.

_Naruto wants to get to know me better because his curious?_ "You know curiosity killed the cat." At that remark Naruto had to laugh, a) because he will never die from curiosity or at all in that matter and b) because he never pictured Sasuke saying something as corny or cheesy as that. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto started laughing, had he said something funny?

Naruto felt the glare that was directed at him and looked up at Sasuke, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, as he looked at Sasuke's expression, only fuelling him to laugh more. Sasuke continued to glare at the blonde until sometime later he calmed down, some-what. Naruto took a deep breath to clam himself down, honestly what Sasuke had said wasn't funny, but the raven was just so unpredictable, he just had to laugh and the look on his face, priceless.

"Are you quite done, dobe?" to say Sasuke was annoyed would be an understatement. Naruto stopped laughing at the insult Sasuke threw his way.

"What did you call me teme?"

"Hn" was the only answer Naruto got, and really Naruto had the feeling he was lucky to even get that type of reaction.

"Do you have any other questions or was that it?" Naruto asked, amusement interlacing with his voice.

_Damn, I don't know what else to ask, I came here for nothing? Well except to see Naruto again…NO I can't think like that!!!_ Sasuke looked away, desperately trying to think of a question any question, but none came to mind. _Well then I have nothing else to ask, might as well leave_.

Sasuke stood up, a little bit reluctantly, and looked at Naruto. "No, I have nothing else, sorry to impose on your time. I'll be leaving now." And with that Sasuke made his way to the front door. But Naruto was having none of that.

Before Sasuke could fully open the door it was slammed shut and Sasuke was pinned between the door and the warm being that was Naruto. Naruto lowered his head to Sasuke's neck and breathed against it, seeing the shivers it sent throughout Sasuke's body. Naruto leaned further into Sasuke until his lips were at Sasuke's ear and then whispered huskily, "You didn't come all the way here just to ask me why I wanted you here, did you _Sasu_?" Naruto began to nibble on Sasuke's ear-lobe and the raven had to bite his lip to keep the onslaught of moans that threatened to tear their way out of his throat.

Naruto smirked evilly as he continued to suck and bite Sasuke's ear lobe, absolutely loving the reactions he got. Naruto was barely even touching the raven and Naruto could all ready tell he was hard. Lust and sex practically came off the raven in waves, making Naruto hornier.

"Do you like this Sasuke? Do you want me to do more to you?" As if to make his question more understandable to the raven Naruto began to rub his arousal into the back of Sasuke, making Sasuke move against the door, and Sasuke was unable to stop the moan that flew past his lips as he pushed his erection into the door desperately wanting the friction that created.

At seeing how Sasuke reacted to this, Naruto turned Sasuke around so they were facing each other, lust filled eyed met another pair of lust filled eyes as Naruto started to move their lower half together. Sasuke closed his eyes at the feel of Naruto rubbing their erections together; pleasure radiated through him and at that moment, he wanted more, _needed_ more.

"Do you want more Sasuke?" Naruto repeated, a little out breath as he continued to move against the raven, the feeling of their clothes on made the blonde angry, he wanted to feel skin against his own not rough hard clothes. But as Naruto moved his hands underneath Sasuke's top, said raven seemed to snap back to reality. He gasped and realised what Naruto was doing and Sasuke quickly pushed the blonde off him, a cold breeze made Sasuke shiver and miss the heat of the other male and he was so close to walking back over to the blonde but he refused. The emotions running through his body scared him and he glanced at Naruto a shiver of delight formed down his back at the heated and lust filled look the blonde directed at him.

Sasuke forced his feet toward the door, ignoring the now annoyed glare from the blonde. Sasuke turned the knob on the door and hesitated, glancing once more at Naruto he continued to walk outside, but not before hearing, "I'll always be here Sasuke, nothing you say or do will stop me from being with you and I know you feel the same way. One day you will be mine."

Sasuke continued to make his way to his car, ignoring the way his stomach continued to do somersaults as he repeated the blondes' words in his head. _I will be his? Do I want to be his?_ The answer popped up in his head before he gave it permission to. _Yes, yes I do_. By that time Sasuke had already reached his car and kicked the wheel, let out a small growl. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _Damn, didn't I tell myself that I wouldn't feel anything for him? That I couldn't get involved with a vampire, not after the first time-_

_Ok, I'm going to stop there,_ Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, the small stars twinkling at him, almost like they were mocking him. Sasuke growled again and unlocked his car and got in with more force than he meant to. Lust and anger swept through him as images of Naruto behind him, rubbing into him, and Sasuke moving with him. Sasuke groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel.

_What have I gotten myself into?  
_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N-** YAY ok so that was the fourth chappy! i tried my hardest to make this chpater longer but i think i failed in that area TT_TT gomen! But hope you all still liked it, and don't worry the lemons will be coming soon, but I don't want to move their relationship, or whatever it is they have, too fast. I like suspense…anywho tell me what you think and if I need to improve on anything!And just so people know sasuke will be the uke in this fic, mainly becuase im gonna use his name agianst him, sas**_uke_** yep, it will work. XD


	5. Beloved

**A/N-** HELLO PEOPLE! I'm not dead so don't call the police! Sorry I haven't updated in like a year, but I've been busy helping my mum with Christmas and stuff and then I was sick on Christmas and spent the whole day in bed, I didn't open my pressies until a day after Christmas! So now that that is over I will be able to update sooner and quicker! So please don't give up on the story!

Oh yeah and this chapter contains a small lemon and stuff, its needed for the big plot so remember it!

* * *

Naruto glared at the door for what felt like hours, anger bubbling just underneath the surface. _Damn, Uchiha, giving me a hard on then leaves me high and dry._

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and heaved an angry and annoyed sigh. After giving one last glare at the door he walked to the bathroom, in need of a very, very, very cold shower. Naruto refused to pleasure himself, he only wanted Sasuke and masturbating wouldn't dull the need for Sasuke, he only wanted Sasuke to pleasure him.

After washing and changing Naruto collapsed on his bed, too tired to do anything else for the night. After a few minutes of doing nothing he felt a familiar pang in his throat that made him grimace. _I can't be thirsty again can I? I just drank yesterday._

"Dammit" Naruto growled as he clambered off the bed and made his way to the mini fridge. After pulling it open and grabbing out a small blood bag he dumped the contents in a mug and drank it. A shiver made its way through his body as the cold liquid passed through his throat, settling the itch.

_Maybe I should go out, I need some fresh air anyway, and I hate being indoors to long._ Naruto thought tiredly, but just as he was about to step out his phone went off. Naruto through a heated glare at the phone suddenly hoping it would set itself on fire, but it didn't. with an irritated sigh Naruto walked back over to his bed and grabbed the phone. _Kiba_ flashed on the screen and Naruto idly though what the mutt had gotten himself into this time.

"Yes Kiba?" Naruto asked with mock concern.

"HEY, Naruto buddy, you know you're my best friend right?" _what does he want me to do now? He only calls me his best friend when his in a tight spot or…_

"Please don't tell me you're in the police station again?"

A nervous chuckle made its way through the line and Naruto sighed again, it seems sighing was becoming one of his favourite things lately. A hand made its way through his blonde locks as he waited impatiently for Kiba to explain himself. After a a few moments of silence Naruto asked irritably, "Why?"

"Well, you see uh, it's actually a very funny story, pretty long too so I don't think I need to bother you with the details but I was wandering if you could bail me out? Ill pay you back, I swear, 'cause I kinda lost my wallet and well, please?"

"If I'm going to get your sorry arse out of whatever holding cell you're in I want to know the details as to why I am even bothering." Naruto sometimes wanders if it will be less troublesome if Kiba wasn't his friend, but then he wouldn't have to bail anyone out if jail, and Naruto just _loves_ that one thing in life.

"C'mon, I'll tell you the details later ok? Please just come and get me, these guys in here are trying to hump my leg!" at that Naruto had to laugh.

"Sounds to me like you're having fun, maybe I should leave you there and get you in the morning?" Naruto snickered as a cry of denial meets his ear. "Where are you this time?"

After several minutes of thank yous' Kiba told him what jail he was in and Naruto told him he will be there as soon as possible.

An hour later Naruto was standing in front of a very embarrassed and sullen Kiba in his hotel room. After bailing him out Kiba had refused to tell Naruto how he ended up in there in the first place, which resulted in a very annoyed Naruto.

"Kiba, I got you out of there now tell me how you wound up in there!" Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against the nearby wall.

Kiba glanced up at his best friend, currently leaning against the wall and looking like he was close to killing someone, and Kiba had a sinking suspicion that someone was him. He sighed in defeat and Naruto opened his eyes waiting for his story.

"I'm telling you, it was nothing that big ok? I just drank a little too much-"

"like you always do."

"and maybe touched a girl inappropriately and she seemed to have taken a great offense to that and well called the cops the rest you know of."

"So you harassed a young woman?"

"NOT harass, I didn't harass her, I thought she liked me is all, ok?" Kiba mumbled the last sentence and looked away.

Naruto smiled and laughed, a soft tinkle in the silent room. "So, now let me this correct if I may, this is like, you're what, 7th time you went to the police station because you thought a girl liked you, and you being you decided to make the first move?"

Kiba glared at Naruto and huffed indignantly. "No, not the seventh, more like the sixth ok? And how am I suppose to find my soul mate if I don't take things into my own hands? One day, one of the women I think like is actually going to be my soul mate, you just watch!" Naruto mulled over this for a second and then asked,

"Kiba, what if your soul mate isn't a woman? What if it's a guy?" Kiba looked at Naruto with questioning eyes, and then simply shrugged.

"I guess then that means you're just gay, and you prefer men is all. Why? Did you find someone? Was it that pale skinned, black haired bloke I saw you walk after last night?" Kiba smiled an all knowing smile as I sputter and choked on my saliva.

_He saw? How could he have? I made sure no one saw me!_ Naruto kept himself composed on the outside while he went over everything he did last night. With a simple shrug of his shoulder Naruto answered calmly, "Maybe, maybe not. I mean, I've never had a soul mate before so I'm not sure how I'm suppose to feel and stuff, but only time will tell."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, I mean just look at Neji and that Gaara guy! They hated each other when they first met, now they're inseparable! I think they've reached their 80th anniversary or something, and if I remember clearly, didn't Neji have something for you in the beginning?" Naruto nodded once and Kiba took on a thinking face. Naruto remembered the day that he found out Neji like him, but Naruto knew better, he knew that Neji wasn't meant for him, that they weren't soul mates, and he was glad that he had turned Neji down, because now he was happy and he had someone that he truly loved and loved him back.

"I wonder if I will ever find my soul mate." Kiba looked at the floor a sudden sad look on his face.

"I'm sure you will, Darklyre has a soul mate."

"But think about it Naruto! We were changed over 500 years ago! And neither of us have found our other half! I don't know about you, but that doesn't give me a lot of hope." The atmosphere in the room turned sour and depressing in less than five seconds and Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe, he needed to get out, to have fresh air flow through his lungs. He grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Come one, we're going for a drive."

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on his bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. Naruto was all he could think about, he couldn't get him out of his head, his voice, his lips, and his smell was everywhere, swallowing him up into nothing except pure bliss. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to Naruto, three times he had turned around and headed back to his apartment, which meant it took him twice as long to get back home.

Sasuke closed his eyes for second and immediately fell into unconsciousness.

_(Dream start)_

_A soft almost hypnotic scent reached his nose, feeling him with warmth and need. He knew this scent, he needed this scent and the person that belonged to it. slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted with nothing but black._

"_Sasuke."_

_Came the soft call, from behind him. Sasuke spun around searching for that voice, but he couldn't see anything._

"_Naruto."_

_He froze. That…that was his voice! He ran forward not knowing where he was going when a soft moan reached his ears. Then the blackness was gone, and Sasuke found himself in a white room, a bed right across from him and the scene that met him made his knees weak._

_There on the bed was Naruto, but Sasuke was underneath him and both were naked and in the throes of passion. Sasuke had his head thrown back, his mouth open and panting as Naruto thrust into him, while placing kisses on his collarbone and neck. The Sasuke that wasn't naked swallowed thickly as the Sasuke on the bed reached his climax._

_His eyes burst open as he cried Naruto name out with passion and love and a second later Naruto came as well, moaning Sasuke name in his neck and the Sasuke standing watched he saw Naruto extend his fangs and pierce the skin there and greedily drank down the blood that greeted him, making Sasuke beneath cum again. Naruto stopped drinking and gazed at Sasuke lovingly and as the standing Sasuke slowly started to wake up the last thing he heard Naruto say was, Beloved._

_(Dream end)_

Sasuke awoke, panting and extremely horny. He shut his eyes for a second and slowly reopened them, trying to make out his dream but as he did so a heated flush rose on his cheeks and he erection throbbed painfully.

_Damn Naruto, making me all horny, dammit!_

Sasuke struggled out of bed and decided that a nice cold shower was in order.

An hour later Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed tired and annoyed. The need to see Naruto again arouse with full strength, and Sasuke had to use all his will power to not give in and see him, because that he will do something that we might or might not regret and if he didn't regret it then he was royally stuffed.

* * *

**A/N-** Alrighty 5th chapter done! Please review! Please please! My story need reviews to grow so feed it many many!!!!


	6. retreating warmth

**A/N-** OHAYOH MINNA!! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I was having writers block and then my internet got cut off and I just got it back up yesterday, sigh, it's been very hectic lately, so I'm very, very sorry I'm late but here it is 6th chapter, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, nor do i own channel 7 news! ^-^

* * *

"OI, Sasuke are you listening to me? I said table 3 wants to get served today not tomorrow! Now go and attend to them!" Sasuke immediately snapped out of his day dreaming and apologised to the manager before dashing off and taking table three's order.

Really Sasuke had no idea what was wrong with him lately. It's been a week and a bit since he last saw Naruto, and it would seem like it was killing Sasuke on the inside. He wasn't paying attention to anything, he would lose concentration at work, while walking home (two days ago he nearly got hit by a car) and doing basically anything! It was infuriating, and what was worse is that he hadn't slept for 5 days straight! Damn blonde kept showing up in his dreams and molesting him.

Some part of Sasuke, wanted to see the blonde again, and with each passing day the urge got stronger and stronger which made Sasuke incapable of doing anything! The rest of his work day passed in the same fashion, slow and distracting and filled with a certain blonde dobe.

When the time finally came that Sasuke could go home, he could've jumped in joy if he weren't an Uchiha. As Sasuke walked out of the café he felt slightly light headed and immediately regretted not taking his car today but he knew he couldn't change that now so he continued on his way home ignoring the soft rumbles of thunder. He walked slightly faster; he didn't want to get caught in the storm.

It was silent on the streets, not many people out, a cold breeze swept past Sasuke, making a shiver pass through his body. _I need to get home, damn why does it seem so far away all of a sudden?_ Fear slipped through Sasuke's body as he felt a pair of eyes on him, following his every move. Sasuke immediately heightened all his senses, keeping an ear out on the person following him, making sure that if he or her were to make a move Sasuke would know and make a dash for his house.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been walking, but it started sprinkling a while back now and the person kept following him. Sasuke didn't know what to do, if he should run, fight or ignore them. In the end Sasuke opted to just ignore, he didn't want to bring any attention to himself. He passed a familiar sign and sighed in relief, nearly home now, but as luck were to have it the person chose that moment to jump out at him and Sasuke jumped out of the way just in time to miss a punch aimed at his head.

A million thoughts bounced around his head, making him slightly confused. _I should fight him, I can take him. _A more rational part of his mind refused and said, _run, that way you won't get hurt, just run in a different direction so that you don't lead him back to your house!_ Fight or run? Fight or run, fight or run! A well aimed kick marginally missed Sasuke, and that made up his mind.

RUN!

Sasuke wasn't a coward, he didn't like running away from fights, but he knew that know he wouldn't be able to fight back, he's too distracted! Sasuke dashed through the small alleys, turning on any street and then panic flooded him. _What if _I_ get lost?!!_ He could still hear the person behind him running but their footsteps were getting softer and Sasuke nearly cried in relief!

Sasuke took another left and continued running, a right next and he hid behind some trash cans as he watched the person run straight by him. His face got caught in the dim light of the street lamp and Sasuke was able to get a perfect picture of his stalker.

Short brown hair, tied in a loose bundle on the nape of his neck, coal brown eyes, narrowed in annoyance, soft olive coloured skin. He wore a black jumper, dark navy sweat pants and a pair of worn out Nike sneakers. Sasuke has never seen him in his life, which left him extremely confused. Why would he attack him out of the blue? Why was he following him in the first place? WHY HIM!!?

Sasuke sat there for a few minutes just to be sure, before he took of back to his house.

After slamming his door shut and making sure it was locked, as well as every other door and window in his house, Sasuke slumped down on the couch and groaned. His legs were killing him, his head hurt ten times worse now, and his lungs burned with each intake of breath. Sasuke lay down, resting his head on the arm rest before closing his eyes, a hand over his forehead.

_At least I don't have to work tomorrow…_

In a second Sasuke was asleep, completely exhausted. So he didn't see the male that approached him and knelt beside him. A tanned hand brushed a lock of hair out of Sasuke's face and Sasuke leaned into the touch a sigh passing through his lips.

Naruto smiled, _a whole week! He avoided me for a whole week, damn him!_ That one week felt like an eternity to Naruto and Naruto knew what an eternity felt like. A small frown graced his face as he thought of that guy Sasuke was thinking of as he entered his house. A tinge of fear went along with the picture, and that made Naruto worried. Sasuke seemed like the type of person who didn't scare easily, and yet this guy made him scared.

"Please…no, go away" mumbled Sasuke, he moved further into Naruto's hand.

_What is he dreaming about? Could it be that guy?_ Curiosity flooded Naruto and he had to know, he needed to know, or else he would die.

Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating hard on Sasuke's dream wave, making sure to catch it. A gasp escaped his lips and he immediately opened his eyes, breaking connection with Sasuke's dream. Wide blue eyes looked at Sasuke, pain and sadness etched in them. _What on earth was Sasuke dreaming about? Who was that? Why was there so much blood? Sasuke…why were you crying Sasuke?_ Naruto didn't understand what he just saw, they made no sense, they were jumbled, incoherent.

Red eyes flashed in Naruto's mind and he froze, those eyes, he knows those eyes. From where! He knows his seen them, he knows he has! _Dammit, trust my memory to go on me now! Stupid brain, failing me when I need you most!_ With a sigh Naruto sat on the ground and continued to stare at Sasuke's face, a face that made him calm and peaceful. Naruto already knew that Sasuke knew that he was a vampire, and Naruto knew that Sasuke was an ex-vampire hunter, so Naruto had to be careful to make him mad or else he might not live to see the next day.

Naruto felt like he could sit here and watch him all day, it's not he had anything better to do anyway. Naruto had decided to lock Kiba in his hotel room for the past week, and the mutt was getting very pissy over it. Naruto would let him out, but he would go everywhere with him, Naruto practically had Kiba on a leash. Her laughed softly when he remembered what Kiba had said the first day Naruto told him he were stay in the hotel room and not move.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT!?! You're locking me in your room?! I cant got outside! That's kidnap!" Kiba yelled, angry. _

_A snort from Naruto before he replied, "Kidnap? It's not kidnap Kiba; we know each other so it doesn't count, besides it's safer if I lock you in here, I don't want to get you out of jail _again_ because you felt like a girl likes you ok?"_

_Naruto walked out and closed and locked the door before Kiba even had the chance to blink. Naruto waited silently and smugly for Kiba to react, Naruto only had to wait a few seconds._

"_DAMN YOU!! YOU DEAD PRICK! ILL KILL YOU FOR THIS NARUTO! YOU CAN'T STEAL MY FREEDOM FROM ME! JUST WAIT TILL YOU COME BACK! I'M GONNA-" the rest of his words were drowned out as the doors the elevator closed. Naruto chuckled to himself as he exited the elevator in the lobby. _

_Naruto walked to the front desk and said, "Room 66, don't open alright? No matter how much he begs ok? Just leave it locked." He slid a hundred dollar bill across the counter to her and she blinked confused but nodded none the less. She wrote down the room number and as Naruto left he could hear calling around making sure room 66 doesn't open. Naruto laughed again._

_End flashback_

Kiba really did try to kill him that night to; too bad Naruto's a good fighter. In the end all that was damaged was the chest where all his clothes were, the TV, the bed, the mirror, the window and many other things. Of course Naruto made Kiba pay for the stuff, seeing as he broke it all and Kiba was pissed about that too. Ever since then Kiba's been sulking around the hotel room like a big baby it was actually quite funny.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and an odd feeling occurred in his chest as he thought of not being with Sasuke. The thought was painful to Naruto, he didn't want to be alone anymore, and being around Sasuke made him feel different, made him feel emotions he had never felt before and Naruto didn't want to lose that.

Naruto knew that hours had passed since he arrived at Sasuke's room, but he couldn't pull himself away, if felt like if he were to leave a piece of him would die. Naruto wanted to laugh at himself, falling for a guy so quickly was hilarious to him, and Naruto would have never thought to search here for his Beloved, but Australia proved to be pretty surprising.

It was at that point that Sasuke started to stir, showing signs of waking up and as much as it pained Naruto he knew he had to leave before Sasuke woke up and killed him. Reluctantly Naruto stood and left Sasuke.

_Why am I suddenly so cold? Where's that warmth that was here a minute ago?_ Sasuke sat up slowly and forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry but after blinking a few times he could see. Empty the room was empty, and the heater isn't on either, what was that warmth?

Sasuke stood and walked into the bathroom, at that moment all he wanted to soak in hot water and be rid of all the aches and pains he has.

Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. _Finally the pain the leaving, damn that bastard making me run so late at night._ Sasuke frowns slightly at the thought. He really needed to investigate this person, why was he following Sasuke in the first place? That was the one question plaguing him the most. Sasuke had never seen that person before.

_Could it be that they mistook me for someone else? I mean it was late at night at the lighting isn't very good in the streets these days, he could have easily mistaken my for someone else, right?_

Sasuke didn't know what to do about it, this had never happened to him before.

"Geez." It seemed to him that is life just got harder after meeting Naruto, and he didn't know if it was a coincidence or if someone made it happen and if that were the case he really didn't want to know who was behind it. After a few minutes Sasuke decided that a shower would be good to calm his nerves right now.

The steam rose slowly, almost lazily towards the ceiling as Sasuke exited the shower. A towel resting low on his hip as the water continued to cascade down his back. He passed a hand through his hair, removing it from his eyes and sighed tiredly. Sometimes he wished he could sink into the floor, and then he wouldn't have to worry about all this mess.

After putting on a long sleeved black turtle neck and a pair of faded grey skinnies Sasuke checked the time. 12:30, just after midday not much day left to really do anything. Sasuke walked into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before heading into the lounge room. In truth Sasuke wasn't a big on TV, he couldn't really care less about the latest shows or music because he didn't care about them, singers these days only sung stupid songs about money to_ get_ money and TV shows these days are too corny.

So when Sasuke turned on TV he passed all the soapy channels and went straight for the news. A young looking female was presenting the news; she had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, light green coloured eyes. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to what the blonde lady was saying he was more interested on a small stain on his cream white carpet.

"_Hello I'm Karin Gale and you are watching the 1:00 news. Yesterday at 6pm a young boy of 16 was found brutally murdered in a side alley on the west side of Sydney. The young boy, by the name of Jason Whitley, was stabbed 3 times but mysteriously there was no blood found at the crime scene. Other than the stabs there were several circular puncture like wounds found on his wrists and neck…"_

Sasuke stared at the TV; his blood ran cold through his veins. _West side of Sydney? That's near here!_ _Could that have done it? he didn't get me so he went after some innocent child?_ Sasuke didn't know anyone by that name, and as Sasuke tried to put a face to the name a image of the boy showed up on the TV. He had pale cram coloured skin, dark hazel eyes and deep mahogany coloured hair. He was handsome to say the least and it made Sasuke even madder. He was so young, he had his whole life ahead of him and that bastard just went and killed him.

_Wait I can't start accusing him, I don't even know if it was him. It could be a vampire, I mean there was no blood found at the crime scene but why would a vampire do this? It's been 7 years they hunted somewhere so public._ As Sasuke continued to think over what happened an urgent broadcast appeared on the TV.

"_Just in another person was found no more than 5 blocks away. We are going to connect with Alex Boran to get some live information. Alex can you hear me?"_

"_Yes Karin I can hear you loud and clear. This is really shocking news, we just got informed that the new victim was a 18 year female, by the name Leandra Marcon, She has the same injuries and circumstances as Jason. The police are now all over the area, trying to find the perpetrator as this latest killing was no more than 10 minutes ago. The first body was just taken away and now this one is being transported over to the forensic lab for testing. This may be the beginning of a mass murder, so please everyone who is watching tell everyone you know to stay indoors, it's not safe outside, and of you do go out, please have someone accompany you!" _

"_Thank you for your report Channel 7 news will have regular updates for everyone. Drivers are rallying against parliament as petrol continue to ri-"_

Two? Already? This is bad; Sasuke ran into his room and grabbed his long cloak before heading to the door and pulling it open only to see someone already standing on the other side.

"Wha-?"

* * *

**A/N-** YAY 6th chapter! Again I'm sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoyed!

Please review, I'm starting to deflate…


	7. dark future

**A/N-** HELLO MINNA!! 7th chapter here enjoy!

* * *

"Wha-"

"Sasuke this is no time to be standing there gaping like a fish out of water! We have serious issues!" Neji barged through Sasuke to get inside. Sasuke just watched him walk in and search around his apartment, for what Sasuke doesn't know.

"Neji? What in earth are you doing here?" It's been a week and a half since he last had contact with the Hyuuga, so to say this meeting was unexpected would be an understatement.

"Are you that stupid Sasuke? Aren't you an Uchiha? Aren't you guys supposed to be like supper smart or some crap? Seriously, get your head together!" Neji glared at him, annoyance clearly written on his face. "You did watch the news this morning didn't you? So you must know why I'm here right?"

"Yeah, the two murders right? But why do you need me?" Sasuke had inkling that he knew why Neji was here, because Neji also thought that the ones killing these people were vampires, which made perfect sense really and Neji wants Sasuke to help him. Fat chance at that.

"Sasuke come on, I know you think that is also vampires, don't act so stupid! And we both know that you are the best vampire slayer around!" Neji desperately wanted Sasuke's help but he also knew that is wasn't going to be easy.

"No." was all Sasuke said and be damned if he said anymore, he didn't want to be a vampire slayer he didn't want to kill innocent people, and if he killed a vampire…an image of Naruto suddenly appeared in his head and Sasuke just as quickly threw it to back of his mind.

"So you're not going to help me? No matter what I say or how many people die, you won't help me?" Neji said in a calm, voice which instantly made Sasuke suspicious of him. "Sasuke I know you don't want to kill innocent vampires, but you know that this vampire _isn't _innocent! And by you refusing to help me innocent _people_ are dying instead! Can you really live with that Sasuke?"

Sasuke tried to stop it, but the sudden wave of guilt was too much. _Damn Neji, he always knows how to get to me._ With a sigh Sasuke glanced at Neji with an annoyed face. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Sasuke muttered darkly through tight lips. S smug smirk appeared on Nejis face and it took all of Sasuke's will power to not hit off.

"Just come with me, to see if we can find any clues or what not." Neji said with a slight shrug of the shoulder.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he replied, "Couldn't you do that yourself?"

"Sasuke if there are two of us we'll get more covered. Besides we're both vampire hunters so we know what to look for." Neji stated matter-of-factly. Sasuke knew that there was more to it than what Neji was saying but let it slide for now, because in truth Sasuke really did want to know who was murdering people. With a resigned sigh Sasuke grabbed his coat and him and Neji headed out.

--

Naruto looked at the TV screen, disgust written all over his face. He knew it was a vampire; the details resembled that of a vampire too much. The only issue now was trying to find out who on earth would do this in the first place.

With graceful movements Naruto rose out of his chair and over to the phone. He dialled the number he had memorised centuries ago and waited. A tired and familiar voice ran through the line and Naruto smiled.

"Sorry for calling at this hour, but I need to speak to you, its urgent."

"Yeah sure, where?" Naruto could barely hear the reply so he took a gander at what was said.

"Uhh well there's a Starbucks on the corner of Jamison Street if you want to meet there?"

"Yeah that's fine, see you in an hour." With that the phone went dead and Naruto walked into his room to get changed.

"Oi, Kiba I'm going out, be sure to behave yourself, and no flirting with the maid ok, or else I'll tell them not to bring you food at all alright?" Naruto could see remember the some-what horrified look on the girls face as she told him what Kiba had done. And as if on cue Kiba came bounding around the corner a look of shock and anger on his face.

"WHAT!?! You just got back, don't tell me I have to be stuck here _again?_" Kiba whined collapsing to the floor over dramatically. Naruto just rolled his eyes at his childish act.

"Geez, Kiba stop acting like a baby, I'm not going to be gone forever you know." A devious smirk made its way onto Naruto's face. Naruto silently walked over to Kiba stilled sprawled on the floor. Naruto leaned over his ear and whispered huskily, "Or are you going to miss me to much _Kiba_" Kiba felt Naruto warm breath spread over his ear and he yelped and jumped back narrowly missing hitting Naruto in the face.

Naruto caught one glimpse of Kiba's expression and burst out laughing. It was so easy to get these reactions from Kiba and it never ceased to amuse him. Kiba seeing Naruto laughing glared murder at him and stalked over to him and whacked him over the head which only made Naruto laugh harder.

"Tch, bastard," Kiba grumbled and walked off but not before yelling over his shoulder, "Oh and Naruto, I am coming with you because if I stay here any longer I will kill you."

Naruto sighed. _I guess that means it will be Kiba and me going._ Naruto ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair before walking into the kitchen with Kiba. "Well if you're coming grab your coat."Naruto said before walking out the door a happy and bounding Kiba on his heels.

_At Starbucks_

Naruto and Kiba were currently sitting on a very big and comfy couch while they drank their beverages and waited for their 'guest'.

Kiba seemed glad to be out of the apartment, and Naruto couldn't help but smile at Kiba as he happily drank his white chocolate mocha frappacino.

"Geez Kiba you're acting like a child." Naruto sighed amusement lacing his words.

Kiba just glared at Naruto, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and huffed. "Sorry, but you see this 'friend' of mine kidnapped me and locked me his room for over a week and I'm excited to be able to breathe fresh air and not cleaning products and dust." Naruto sighed; _Kiba really is just a kid._  
"Ne Naruto, when will he be here? I thought you said he said he would be here in 30 minutes and that was 45 minuted ago."

Naruto was also thinking that, he was usually never late, not unless he had something important do. A few seconds later said person walked through the door, looking like he could burn down the place with just his glare.

Kiba chuckled next to him. "I see Gaara hasn't changed over the past 30 years" Naruto could only nod in agreement.

It didn't take long for Gaara to find them and walk over in a bored and pissed state. Naruto had the fleeting thought that his life was going to end, and painfully but he knew Gaara wouldn't, would he? Naruto kept his calm exterior as Gaara sat across from them.

"Good afternoon Naruto. What was the business you wanted with me? You said it was urgent." Gaara deep monotone voice held no emotion but Naruto was used to it, I mean who wouldn't? Naruto's known Garra for a century now, he had to be used to it.

"Hi Gaara, yes I have urgent business but would you like a drink?" as Naruto said this he took a sip from his and Gaara eyes warily.

"Fine, ill have whatever you're having, you usually have good taste with this stuff." Gaara said occupying himself with looking at Kiba who continued to sip at his drink happily. "But before you leave, mind telling me what's wrong with dog breath?" A heated glare was shot him form said boy.

Naruto just laughed, "well you see Kiba here, is a perv, like most vampires I know, and he decided to molest a girl-"

"I DID NOT TRY AND MOLEST HER!!"

"so I locked him in my apartment for a week and he wasn't allowed outside, so his happy to be able to breathe again he says." Naruto shrugged and Gaara just smirked slightly. With no more questions being asked Naruto walked over the counter and ordered a green tea frappacino, paid and walked back over to Gaara and Kiba who seemed to be having a glaring contest. These never seemed to get along, Naruto remembered the first time Naruto introduced him Kiba, he yelled obscenities for a while before storming out. At first Naruto didn't know what was wrong with Kiba but later found out that Kiba was just mad because he could see Naruto leave with Gaara and leave Kiba behind. It took a week worth of doing things for Kiba for him to believe Naruto.

Naruto heaved a sigh and sat down next to Kiba and across from Gaara. He decided that light talk would do for now until his drink came and then they could get down to the serious stuff.

"So Gaara, how are you and Neji doing?" Naruto knew of Neji's somewhat double life. He didn't know how he pulled it off actually.

Gaara just shrugged and smiled slightly. "Fine, things are normal, his busy a lot, and he seems to have become good friends with some other vampire slayer, but apparently from what Neji tells me his an ex-hunter and because of the work Neji does he has to drag him back into slaying again." Gaara didn't like Neji pretending to be a vampire slayer, for many reasons. Like a)Neji is a vampire, b)Gaara is a vampire, c)the vampires he 'kills' somehow stay alive and Gaara is always terrified of Neji being found put and killed.

Naruto shook his head in amazement. "I don't know how he can do that, be a vampire slayer whilst being a vampire himself, not to mention _married_ to a vampire! I don't think I can do it, I think ill crack under the pressure." Naruto laughed quietly to himself. A few moments later a young waitress came up to us with the drink, Gaara merely tilted his head in thanks and looked at Naruto with judging eyes,

"It's green." Was he said and Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud due to the look on Gaaras face.

"Of course it's green; it's a green tea frappacino! Just try some before you go giving it death glares Gaara!" Gaara took a hesitant sip before deciding it drinkable and continued on having it. Naruto simply sighed, and looked over at Kiba, who had finished his drink and was now looking bored and looking out the window.

"Kiba, you need to know this too ok? So pay attention!" Kiba immediately looked over at Naruto and saw the seriousness in his face and Kiba couldn't help but be interested. Naruto glanced over at Gaara and asked, "Gaara did you see the news today?" Gaara looked perplexed and shook his head. Naruto already knew Kiba hadn't watched the news, the dog boy wasn't one for the news and so Naruto told them what he had and heard on the news and his suspicions.

"I agree, it has to be a vampire, only they make those markings and leave no blood behind." Gaara agreed, looking a little unsettled. "I'm sure Neji already knows about this and is already working on figuring out who it is, so I'll get him to give us any information he may find and I will be doing the same and maybe we can figure this out together." Gaara continued on, making perfect sense, Gaara was always the smartest out of the three.

All three of them sat in silence, trying to come up with anything that might help figure this out. Naruto knew that he had no authority over this and he didn't have to find out who killed the two teens, but something inside of Naruto was telling him that he had to figure this out, he had to find the killer and Naruto always listened to his gut feelings.

"Have there been any new turnings?" Kiba asked, deep in thought. It was a rarity really, seeing Kiba actually _thinking_.

Naruto shook his head, "I would have been informed if there were, but I haven't gotten anything. There hasn't been any new turning for the past two years." Kiba seemed to perk at that.

"Two years? That's a long time to not make any new vampires." He mutters under his breath. And Naruto felt the same way. He found it odd that there hadn't been any new turnings, there was always new turnings.

"When was the last time a vampire killed humans on the street?" Gaara asked and Naruto had to move in to hear him.

Naruto racked his brain and answered, "10 years, why?"

"Isn't that also an abnormally long time to not have a vampire go on a blood rampage?" Naruto nodded to what Gaara was saying, but they still didn't know who was this and why!

"Do you think maybe this is all planned?" Kiba whispered, while glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"That's a little farfetched isn't it Kiba?" Naruto whispered back, "we shouldn't jump to conclusions, especially ones like that."

"Naruto, we have to accept everything we hear no matter how farfetched it may sound, anything is possible at the moment. And Kiba may had a point, if this is all planned out all we have to do is find out who planned it." _Damn Gaara and your stupid logic!_ Naruto just grumbled under his breath and made the step of accepting that maybe all this was planned.

"So then if it was planned who would do something like this?" Naruto asked confusion and irritation evident in his tone. He knew of most occurrences in the vampire world and it worried him somewhat when he didn't know something this important.

A few more moments passed where they thought over everything that might have made this occur. So far they were getting nowhere, and Naruto wouldn't be surprised that by the time they did find something the store will be closed.

Truthfully Gaara didn't know what to make of this. Why would a vampire kill people for no reason? Especially innocent people. Gaara didn't really associate himself with the vampire world, he stuck to himself and the only reason he knew Neji was because of Naruto and the only reason why he knew Naruto was because of the Great War over a century ago, so Gaara didn't know what to make of it.

Kiba was getting annoyed and fast, he hated having something that he couldn't figure out. He thought back to a few months ago and tried to see if he came up with anything, maybe he overheard something while in a club or discussed something but nothing came up. Kiba felt like whacking his head on the table in front to get some answers but he knew that all that would bring was a headache.

Naruto knew this wasn't going to be easy, he knew this was going to take painstakingly long but some small part of him hoped that it would work out like the movies, where the detective sits and thinks and then comes up with the suspect. But sadly this is reality and things didn't happen that smoothly.

With an irritated sigh Naruto leaned back against his chair and passed his hand through his hair out of habit when he was stressed or anxious. Gaara leaned back in his chair too, thinking over in his head of all the things he might have seen but no matter how much he thought nothing came up and it was starting to infuriate him.

By the time all three left the coffee shop they all sported headaches and were each ion a bad mood. Naruto and Kiba walked with Gaara to his car, a black Porsche, and watched as Gaara slid into the car.

Gaara wound down the windows and said, "I'll see of Neji had come up with anything, he was going out somewhere today so I'm pretty positive he went out to see if he could come up with anything. I'll call you when I get something out of him." Gaara said goodbye and sped off as Naruto and Kiba made their way to their hotel.

They walked at a leisurely pace, neither of them wanting to walk at a fast pace. Naruto willed his mind to be empty, if he wanted to find out something the best thing to do was not chase after it Kiba was only thinking about sleep, honestly he had never had a day where he had to think so much or so hard.

The hotel wasn't far from where they were so it only took them ten minutes to arrive at the hotel. Upon entering their room Kiba made a bee line for his bed and Naruto knew that was the last he would see of him for the night. Naruto wanted to go to bed too, but sleep evaded him so Naruto knew that going to bed would be a waste of time and effort. So with little else to do he grabbed his book from his room and lay on the big couch that adorned the lounge room. Finding his place in the book Naruto continued to read and not soon after he had lost himself in it, the book was his favourite, it was really the only book he read and no matter how many times he read it, he never got sick of it.

Naruto lost track of time and when he glanced at the clock and he saw it 4:15am Naruto cursed under his breath, he hated going a night without sleep.

Just as Naruto was about to go to bed and get what little bit of sleep he could get, an ear-splitting scream tore its way out of the night and in a blink Naruto was already heading towards the source of the noise.

A block away Naruto came upon the sight of a girl around 20, pushed up against a wall, a male body in front of her, and Naruto didn't need to see to know he was drinking her blood. The other male obviously sensed Naruto, he stepped back letting the female collapse to the floor in a heap. A disgusted growl tore its way out of Naruto as he stared at the back of the man in front of him.

"Naruto, it's been a long. I'll say almost too long." Naruto froze, his eyes widened. That voice, that sinister, silky voice, Naruto knew that voice, knew it more than he would have liked. _But this can't be, I thought he was dead? He was supposed to have died over 200 years ago! Why is here now?_

--

Sasuke collapsed on his bed, dead exhausted. It felt like Neji had dragged him half way around the world; his legs have never felt so sore. With a heavy sigh Sasuke pulled off his top and welcomed the cool feeling on his heated skin. He draped an arm over his eyes and thought about the day he had wasted. Yes wasted, because they found out nothing! No new clues or leads or anything. The most they did was agree it was a vampire that committed the murders but that was it. Sasuke really wanted to punch at that moment. Sasuke resisted the urge though, barely.

Sasuke lay there on the bed, slowly letting the exhaustion over take his body and Sasuke welcomed wholeheartedly.

_Next Morning_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his breath fast and heavy as he struggled to forget his dream. He hadn't had that dream in years, so why was he having them again? Sasuke refused to think of it as omen or some crazy thing like that. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, the feeling of something big to come though was inescapable and that unnerved Sasuke somewhat.

He didn't know what to expect of the future anymore but Sasuke knew some things were going to change for the worse and for the better.

* * *

**A/N-** Yay 7th chapter done!!! Sorry if took me a while to update but I have to prepare for school, it's going to be a very busy year for me so my updates well be a bit everywhere and in between. Thankyous to all who reviewed and I think Sasuke and Naruto will become more…uhhh…closer in the next 2 chapters so be patient, the yummy stuff is coming soon!!

JA NE!!!


	8. unknown attraction

Ok i so re posted this chapter because it was craploaded wiht mistakes and the like, sorry to anyone i confused or killed with my spelling and bad gramatical-ness *bows in apology*

Edited by EdwardElric18

* * *

As morning rolled around, Sasuke was awake and unmoving in his bed, too many thoughts floating around in his head to let him fall back asleep. Even though he was wide awake, he didn't want to get up from bed. He wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day and that was slightly surprising to young Uchiha, because he knew was never lazy. Slowly and reluctantly the young male got up from bed and made his way over to the shower.

Once Sasuke was fully undressed and under the torrent of warm water, he was plagued with his thoughts once again. Sasuke didn't want to think about it, but the images and the sounds wouldn't leave him and he knew that he would have to go visit them soon. He knew he was avoiding visiting them but now he felt like he had to. But, the raven didn't know if he was strong enough for it yet.

With an annoyed sigh, Sasuke forced himself to focus on the water trailing over his body and the almost hypnotic feel of it. Several minutes later the raven emerged from the shower, dripping with water and no less annoyed. As he slipped on his black sweat pants, the image of Naruto appeared in his head and a small scowl slipped onto his face. It wasn't fair, he doesn't even know Naruto, the only time he saw him was at the club and at his hotel room. Yet, Sasuke couldn't get him out of his head. The huskiness of Naruto's voice, the soft, silky feel of his lips against his neck, those feelings just wouldn't leave him alone. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was happy or pissed off about it.

Throwing on his black shirt, Sasuke made his way into the lounge room and turned on the TV. He didn't bother with the other channels so he went straight to the news channel. The raven wondered if there were any new murders and hoped that there wasn't. But somehow Sasuke knew that there had to be more murders.

While watching the TV, waiting for the commercials to end and the news to start, Sasuke wondered how many commercials they needed to show. Then finally the news came back on.

"_Three more bodies were found last night and morning, they received the same injuries are all were located in the same area. The first body found was that of a twenty-one year old university, Beth Valine. The next two bodies discovered were a sixteen year old boy, Andrew Maten, and his girlfriend, Kate Jones, who was only fifteen. Police have yet to find the perpetrators and so the search continues, police warn all families to stay indoors until the suspect has been found and caught." _Yep, he was correct, there were more murders and he knew this was already getting out of hand, three more in the period of a day. Feeling disgusted with himself at not being able to do anything, Sasuke walked into the kitchen to uncover something for breakfast.

Glaring at his empty fridge he decided that today he would eat out. He closed the fridge and walked into his room to have yet another shower and leave.

After the second quick warm shower, Sasuke threw on some comfortable clothes, grabbed his long coat and headed out. He walked down the street at a leisurely pace and went through all the different foods he could have. In all honesty, Sasuke wasn't really that hungry, but he wanted to distract his mind and hopefully eating will do that. As he walked down the street an unsettling feeling settled in his stomach and he had a feeling he knew who was causing it.

For the past two days the blond vampire had been plaguing Sasuke's mind and the raven knew that he would be seeing the blond sooner rather than later so Sasuke just hoped that the day wasn't today. It's not that he didn't want to see the boy; he was just worried about how he would react after seeing the blond. The blond provoked feelings in Sasuke that he thought had died long ago and he didn't know what would happen if he let those feelings out.

With a slight shake of his head, Sasuke dispelled all thoughts of the blond and focused all his attention on what to have to eat.

The raven walked down the busy street, glancing at the three food shops but none of them appealed to him. So he moved to the next. Sasuke wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was seriously contemplating just going home and starving to death.

As he turned the corner of the next street he saw the distinct blond and froze. He didn't know why he froze; he didn't know why he turned away and walked in the other direction. He was half way down the street when he felt a warm shiver pass through his body. He could feel someone looking at him and Sasuke didn't have to think twice to know who it was. He wanted to look back, to see if he was correct but he couldn't bring himself to look so he continued to down the street, trying to ignore the heated glance on his back.

Finally, Sasuke had decided that going home was a good thing, his appetite suddenly vanishing after spotting the blond vampire. He decided to take the long route home, with lots of corners and alleys _hoping_ that he would loose the blond in the process. But he knew he wouldn't, he _is _a vampire damn it. By the time Sasuke reached his apartment, he was tired and his hunger had come back twice as bad. The raven quickly chanced a glance behind himself and couldn't spot any blond hair or mysterious shadows anywhere. Part of Sasuke really thought he had lost him. That was until he opened the door to his own apartment. There, sitting on the couch, was Naruto.

The raven stood in the doorway, not daring to move hoping that somehow the blond hadn't noticed him there. Maybe he could get away without him knowing? Yeah, like that was going to happen, because of what was said earlier, he's a vampire. Sasuke watched as Naruto turned his bright, cool blue eyes to Sasuke, they looked almost ethereal in the dim light of the apartment and Sasuke felt his stomach flip and then burst into a flutter. He felt the rush of blood to his face but was able to stop it before it could show through the dim light. Sasuke should have known the blond would be here, how many times does he have to say it, he is a _goddamn_ freaking vampire!

Sasuke hadn't moved an inch from the doorway and he knew Naruto was hiding a smile. What he didn't know was why he himself hadn't moved yet. Sasuke refused to believe that the blond and this affect on him. Pushing away the fluttery feeling in his stomach, he glared at the vampire before walking into his apartment.

"What are you doing here? Do you know breaking an entering is illegal in Australia?" Sasuke makes sure his voice is hard and cold as he saw how Naruto's jaw clenched and he allowed himself to smirk slightly.

"Well, that doesn't matter, does it Uchiha? It's not like you're complaining that much at any rate." Naruto shot back, he had been deprived of the Uchiha for the past 2 weeks and it feels like his going to burst. Naruto knew he had only known the Uchiha for a few weeks, but it feels like he had known him his whole life. Everything about Sasuke was right; Sasuke made Naruto feel whole, like he was human and he hadn't felt human in centuries.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looks Naruto dead on and says, "You're just lucky that I don't call the cops." Sasuke continued to walk into his apartment, blatantly ignoring the blond vampire that was scowling at him.

Naruto refused to be ignored, so he gets up and follows the raven into what appears to be his room. Naruto quickly does a sweep of the room and found it to be really…boring. The only colors in there were black and maybe grey? Nope, black. A soft rustling sound brings the blond's attention back to Sasuke as he searched through his wardrobe, looking for clothes. Sasuke had his back to Naruto so he wasn't able to see the predatory or possessive look the blond made at him. (Try not to repeat names over and over. Tends to loose the reader's interest when that happens)

Naruto silently walked up to Sasuke from behind and before the Uchiha could blink he found himself on the bed underneath a very possessive looking vampire.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke tries to keep the shakiness out of his voice but he knew the blond heard it.

"Mistake number one Sasuke, never have your back to a vampire." Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear and Sasuke bit his lip hard to stop the moan of excitement. Sasuke couldn't stop the flood of heat that evaded his body and somewhere deep inside Sasuke he didn't want to stop it. With his mind battling itself, the raven somehow found the strength to push Naruto off him. Naruto though, being a vampire, doesn't budge much but he moves slightly off the raven underneath him, with a confused and questioning look on his face.

"Dammit, I don't even know you! All I know is that you are a vampire and your name is Naruto, you can't treat me like you've known me forever! I'm not some toy for you to play with!" Sasuke yells directly into Naruto's face, but the blond doesn't flinch or make any reaction at all and this angers Sasuke even more.

"You can't say that Sasuke." Naruto whispers, softly, a painful, sad look on his face and Sasuke has the weird and strong urge to get rid of that look on his face but he doesn't. "You feel it too don't you Sasuke? The pull, the need, the almost suffocating urge to be with me? To be near me? Because I do, I can't stand it, everyday being away from you is like a year without air! I know I just met you and you must think I'm some kind of weirdo, you know aside from being a vampire that is. But I can't stop this feeling any more than I stop the urges for blood. I think…I think I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he hadn't heard the words '_I love you' _in such a long a time. He didn't know if he could give his heart up again, he didn't know if he could trust anyone again.

"You're lying, you can't love me; you just met me." Sasuke whispers, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach and the ache in his heart where he desperately wanted to believe Naruto's words.

A sort of breathless laugh escapes Naruto and he looks at Sasuke a bright smile on his face. "I guess you could call it 'love at first sight'" a soft sigh passes through small plump lips and Sasuke still doesn't know what to do. He knows he has feelings for the blond but he kept pushing them away, telling himself they were just curiosity nothing more, but now that he was facing it and Naruto had said he loved him, all the feelings he had locked away came back full force and he knew straight away what it was, because he had only felt it once before, he knew at that moment that he loved Naruto, that he needed him.

Naruto, seeming to read the ravens thoughts leaned down closer to Sasuke their lips only inches apart. "Sasuke, if you don't feel the same then I'll leave, I won't ever come back. I'll be out of your hair forever, but I need to know."

Sasuke's thoughts were currently short-circuiting, the blonds' breath hit his face, the sweet smell was intoxicating and Sasuke wanted to taste it, to see if the blond tasted as sweet as he smelled. He leaned closer to Naruto, their noses touching and took in a deep breath and let Naruto's scent wreak havoc on his body. The blond smelt of rain and earth, he smelt of nature and Sasuke was addicted instantly, in that moment he knew that he couldn't live without Naruto. He was like a missing piece, being with him felt so right.

Hesitation passed through the raven before he came to a decision. In less than a second he closed the distance between him and the blond. Their lips met and a shock went through both of them, filling their bodies instantly with pleasure and Naruto moaned, loving the feeling. Naruto took control of the kiss, pressing Sasuke closer to him, moving his lips against the raven's sensually and Sasuke kissed back, reveling in the new emotions he was experiencing. Sasuke was startled slightly as he felt Naruto's tongue sweep over his lower lip, asking for entrance, Sasuke hesitated for a second before opening his mouth and giving full access to the blond.

Naruto moaned again as the raven's taste filled his mouth, his taste was indescribable, but all so addicting and Naruto continued to do a thorough tour of the raven's mouth. Sasuke was on cloud nine, Naruto's talented tongue mapping out his mouth made Sasuke moan softly pushing his hips up making his erection brush against Naruto's making their kiss break and causing both to moan. Naruto ground back down creating a delicious friction between them as Naruto started sucking on the ravens neck, quickly finding the sweet spot where his neck meet his shoulder. Nipping and sucking on the area made Sasuke grasp the covers underneath him arching slightly closing his eyes to savor the feelings coursing through him.

Naruto pulled back slightly taking in the raven's appearance. Sasuke had his eyes closed; his pink lush lips parted as he gasped for air, a light hue of pink dusting his cheeks and Naruto couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly at how the Uchiha was reacting. At the thought, hope started to seep into the blond's body, '_maybe Sasuke does feel the same way about me which means I have to get him to confess, should be fun_.' Naruto thought sadistically.

It was the moan that escaped those lush pink lips that brought Naruto back to the matter at hand. Sasuke was still moving against him and Naruto was still grinding down on him causing more delicious sounds to come from the raven beneath him.

Naruto quickly stripped Sasuke of his top and immediately took the small pink nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it ever so softly.

"Ah…Naru..to, AH!" Sasuke arched into the blonds mouth as said blond bit the hard nub and then sucked it gently settling the pain.

Naruto simply smirked and removed his mouth from the abused nipple and slowly brought his mouth to Sasuke ear and whispered huskily. "I'm not going to let you cum until you _scream_ my name SasUKE."

The raven shuddered as Naruto's cool breath swamped his hot neck and he whimpered softly as Naruto licked his ear slowly, painfully slowly.

'_Heh, this is going to be fun.'_ Naruto thought as he thought of all the wondrous things he could do to his newly-acquainted lover.

'_God what have I gotten myself into?'_ Was what Sasuke thought as Naruto bit down softly on his ear lobe.

_Off in some old mansion_

"Report?" A soft sickening voice rang out and the person standing in front, swallowed loudly.

"W-We have confirmed that Uchiha Sasuke has made contact with Uzumaki Naruto." A soft hiss sounded off in the room and all the occupants shuddered at the sound.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want him near the Uzumaki brat!" A pair of yellow eyes, which belonged with the voice, shone brightly with anger.

"S-Sorry, Orochimaru-sama! We didn't find out until today." God knows he wasn't going to tell him how he had found out.

"Well then, make sure they don't make contact again! I can't have my plan fail now! I already acquired my first prize, but it was useless without the second piece! We all know that Uzumaki brat is possessive and he has grown strong over the years, I don't want to face him unless it's absolutely necessary!" Orochimaru was seething, to think he had planned this for years and that Naruto brat _had_ to get in the way! It angered him to no end.

"H-Hai!" With that everyone in that room filed out, relieved they got out alive.

Orochimaru leaned back on his chair and smiled none the less. '_I will have you soon Sasuke, and if I can get Naruto too, that would be but a bonus for me.'_ An evil chuckle rang throughout in the room.


	9. For all enternity

Sasuke's head was swimming, pleasure coursing through him like an electric current. Coherent thought was pointless and all Sasuke could do was arch slightly into the warm wet mouth on his chest. He knew, deep down, that's he shouldn't be doing this, that its wrong, that's his a vampire hunter, he shouldn't be participating in sinfully pleasurable act.

Then Naruto would bite down slightly, or suck on a particular sensitive spot and all doubts and worries fled as quickly as the pleasure was bestowed on him.

Opening his eyes slightly, he doesn't know when he had closed them; he peered down at Naruto and was immediately captured in those endless, sky blue eyes. Sasuke quickly lost his breath as he saw the pure, unadulterated lust and want in them.

Slowly, so slowly, Naruto licked a trail down the rest of Sasuke's chest until he reached his navel. Dipping his tongue in Sasuke couldn't hold the slightly breathless moan that the movement caused. Then the contact was gone, and Sasuke used all his sanity left not to whimper and pull Naruto back to his body.

"Sasuke," The soft breath of air that held his name, ghosted over his ear, causing shivers to wrack his body. "I'm not going to do anything against your will, so if you don't want this to happen please tell me now, or else I won't be able to stop later." The breath was barely containing the lust that caused his voice to go slightly husky and Sasuke found the voice to be pleasure incarnate.

Mentally shaking his head Sasuke forced himself to focus on the golden Adonis above him. _Do I want this? _To do this with a vampire, my sworn enemy? And Naruto none the less, a guy Sasuke had barely known for a week.

"I…" Nothing, Sasuke couldn't say anything, he didn't know. He doesn't know what he wants.

"What I said before, I didn't just mean the sex Sasuke. By 'this' I meant all of it, me the sex everything. Because I can't let you go Sasuke, I don't know what draws you to me, I don't know why I love you, but I do know that if you leave me I won't be able to live." Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing, opening his eyes and continuing.

"You see, vampires have a soul mate, the one person in their whole existence that is meant for them and them alone. A soul mate is so much more for a vampire than a human. When a vampire finds their soul mate they can finally redeem themselves, all the bad they've done in life is forgiven, because they have someone that loved them and would give their life for." Sasuke found those perfect blue eyes on his again, and the emotion he saw in them made his breath hitch and heart race.

"If a vampire were to finds his or her soul mate and then lose them or they don't accept them their life is void, they have no meaning. Vampires practically live their whole life for the soul mate and being rejected or losing them breaks the thin strand of sanity. They lose themselves, their pure vampire instincts kicks in, it lasts a total of 5 minuted before they kill themselves." A cold, dark chuckle emanated from Naruto as he lowered his head until his bangs cover his eyes.

"Vampires are such fragile creatures. They aren't super strong, they aren't cold hearted. Vampires are the same as humans, we have feelings, we have friends, and we have families. We constantly boast us being indestructible, but in reality we aren't." Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's chest and smiled and the strong steady heartbeat he was graced with. "Even still, humans lives are fleeting, the strongest all fall to disease or age it makes no difference. We vampires roam for years, decades, centuries, we have no end, and we don't remember our start. We are a pointless existence, and yet that is what we do. Exist. No matter how lonely or how long, we are made to wonder endlessly, until we find the one to mend and fix our broken hearts and souls." A warm drop of something wet hit Sasuke's chest, and it took him a moment to realise it was Naruto's tears, Naruto is crying.

"Sasuke, I've been wondering for years, centuries, eternities, alone and broken and just when I was about to give up you appear. I need you Sasuke, I really do love you and I want you to stay with me, vampire or not, I will be beside you until the end of time and if you decided to stay with me but do not wish to be a vampire I will live with you until you die and I will follow. Please Sasuke."

Sasuke took everything he heard and looked over it. So vampires live for their soul mate? And Naruto seems to think he is it? Sasuke couldn't deny the pull he felt toward the golden headed vampire, but enough to live with him for eternity? Enough for him to give up his life, his soul to be a vampire with him? Sasuke already knew the answer and it scared to be able to come up with one so fast.

Sasuke can't say that he loves Naruto, but he feels like he can't go back to normal life now that he had met him. Almost like Naruto described, his life would feel void, pointless.

"If…" Taking a deep breath Sasuke gathered all his courage and continued. "If I were to stay with you, how would I become a vampire?" Naruto's head sprung up so fast he nearly head butted Sasuke. Blinking quickly Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's eyes and quickly added, "_If._"

The hope and several other emotions Sasuke would rather not get into faded slightly but Naruto just smiled, and Sasuke's stomach decided to flip not completely uncomfortably. "Well you see vampires can sort of be compared to snakes in that sense." Naruto stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Snakes?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the animals.

"Well, we don't turn all scaly and slithery like, but in the sense when the snake poisons its prey. Snakes will inject venom through their fangs which has a small channel that allows the venom to escape. A snake can choose to release venom or not. It's the same for us. Although we are not sure what type of liquid we produce in order to change a human into a vampire, but the changing progress is painful and can last for an hour to a week." Naruto voice got soft and sombre and the end and Sasuke just looked at the wall on his right.

A painful changing, which can last for a day to a week? A small trace of anger slipped through his veins at that thought he quickly chased it away. A small cough brought Sasuke's attention back to Naruto and Sasuke raised a perfect black eyebrow and the distinct colouring on the blondes' cheeks and the sheepish way he kept moving his eyes.

"Vampires aren't heartless beings, we don't turn humans on the street. If we need blood we use our fangs for that purpose alone, but we only change humans that are a vampires soul mate into vampires and because it is such a deep and intimate thing it only really happens during…um…"The blush darkened on Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke immediately knew what he was going to say and also felt himself blush. "Well it only happens during sex."

Even though Sasuke couldn't rid himself of the blonde, he found it highly amusing to watch the usually stoic and calm male before get all flustered and shy. To say it was out of character would a serious understatement.

"And also for the changing period and the pain one sustains during that time depends on how much the vampire and its soul mate connect. If a human wishes to become a vampire but the vampire it is with is not its soul mate then the changing period will be longer and more painful. But if the two are soul mates and have given each other completely and wholly to the other person the pain and length are much lower."

Sasuke thought that over again. So if he were to completely give himself to Naruto the pain will be less as well as the length? Taking a deep breath Sasuke closed his eyes and hardened his resolve. He may not love Naruto yet, but he needed him now, there is no turning back.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him down onto him again, until his mouth was at Naruto's ear. And he uttered the words that will either make or break his life.

"Please, make me yours Naruto. I want to be with you forever."

* * *

omgosh, i am so sorry for being late on this chapter i have no excuse other then 1) im lazy XP 2) writers block sucks 3) life always gets me down at one point or another but alas i have it done so please enjoy.

And thankyou to all you have reviewed. Please continue to give me your opinion and cronstructive critiscism.


End file.
